


Sweet Talk

by siyeonslayer



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Makeout Session, One Shot, Pajama Party, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonslayer/pseuds/siyeonslayer
Summary: A one-shot where Jiu and Handong have a pajama-party





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I felt to write after those JiDong selcas in pajama. Don't be too harsh since it wasn't planned at all, I was a bit inspired. Enjoy the read!

Organizing a pajama party just for two was one of the best decisions Minji has ever made, not because she didn’t want to spend time with the other members but because she wanted to get closer to Handong: they have known each other for more than a couple of years, but she really never managed to spend some time alone with her. And it wasn’t really that organized: it happened that the others decided to go visit their families for the weekend and she didn’t want to leave a group member alone in the dorm. And, since they were alone, Minji asked nonchalantly if Handong wanted to have a pajama party in the living room, eating junk-food for that night and watching a movie.

That’s how the room was a mess, with popcorns spread across the room after trying to catch them with their mouths while the other threw them in the air, and wrinkled bedsheets for rolling too much, before facing the ceiling, then watching the tv, getting up to go to the bathroom and jumping back on the inflated mattress.

They were laughing too much, the movie worked like background noise since they were both laid on their backs, looking at the ceiling. Minji turned her head, watching Handong’s face, admiring how beautiful and elegant she looked even wearing a simple pajama. She rolled on her side, resting her head on the left hand, feeling suddenly nervous.

“Dongie, can I ask you something?”

“Sure! What is it?” Minji started nibbling on her lower lip, she wanted to ask her something to keep the conversation going but she didn’t really think about what to say, so she just went with the first thing that came up in her mind: “You know we love you, right?”

“And I love you all as well.” A sweet smile plastered on the Chinese’s lips, “Why so sudden?” “It’s not… sudden. I wanted to remind you that we will always be there for you, whatever concerns you is our concern too.”

“Then you know what my concern is?” she looked into her eyes while making that question, the sparkle slowly dying in Handong’s gaze. Minji scooched closer, her head now resting on her pillow, the Chinese girl rolling on her side as well, facing her friend, their faces close enough to allow the older one to get lost in those eyes while listening attentively to what the other had to say, “My concern is that people won’t like me. I’m working very hard, just like you guys, but sometimes I feel like I’m not acknowledged.” The leader started caressing her face, trying to give her a bit of comfort, “Trust me, it’s not like that. You are extremely talented Dongie, your voice is so soothing that helps our fans to ease their nervousness. It’s like a cuddle, a comforting timber that allows them to breathe and not think about their problems.”

“What if it’s not enough?” Handong’s hand reached the one resting on her cheek, drawing invisible circles on top of it, “If you don’t think it’s enough, then keep on doing what you have always been doing: keep practicing. But don’t overwork yourself, you know how protective our In Somnia are, they see when we are tired and we don’t take care of ourselves.” Minji was watching Handong directly in her eyes, noticing also how she leaned on her touch, eyes closed, “You’re doing amazing. Don’t forget it, we are growing as artists and our fandom is growing too. Our fans know how much you’re working hard.” That’s it, Handong’s eyes were bright again, but what took Minji off-guard was the sudden kiss on her palm, that was again resting on the other’s face. She took out her hand, her colleague was looking again at the ceiling, but the brunette was focused on admiring every detail of her side-profile: with the index she trailed the jawline, the eyebrows, the nose, a small laugh escaping Handong’s lips, “You’re tickling me!”, _her parted lips_.

«_Tickle… A good tickle will take those questions out of your mind. _» Minji took the chance and attacked her neck with her fingers, grazing on the fair skin and making the other close the hand between shoulder and jaw, trying to neutralize the attack but failing miserably when the older started tickling her stomach. Their laughter filling the empty dorm, Handong trying to set herself free when Minji climber on top of her blocking any escape route; she in turn tried to tickle her but failing miserably since she was busy in stopping the other’s hands from that fun torture. They were both out of breath, bright smiles plastered on their faces, eyes lost into one another. Minji was still seated on top of her, and almost against her will moved from that position but Handong stopped her: she lifted her upper body getting dangerously closer to her face, eyes alternately looking into her eyes and on her soft lips. Minji felt the previous nervousness coming back, silence fell in the room, both lost in their gazes; she didn’t realize she had her lips slightly parted, as if she needed to bring more oxygen into her lungs, breathless for such closeness with a gorgeous lady like Handong.

The Chinese girl didn’t flinch, she knew what she wanted to do in that moment but waited for the leader to do her move, just to make sure that it was something they both felt and not a misunderstanding.

Minji brought her hands to Handong’s face, the thumbs grazing on her cheeks, the right finger hovering on the other’s lips, gently stroking them, having a first touch of the softness: “You have really nice mouth: it suits your face.” «_Seriously, brain?? With all the things you could’ve come up this is the best pick? _» The leader mentally cursed herself, especially after seeing the woman below her smirking, “Yours look good on you too.”

_«Her giggle is so cute_» and she wanted to catch it with her lips: her hands resting on Handong’s face, and it didn’t take much before they captured it; the kiss was soft, producing a sweet sound. They parted for a bit, but the Chinese girls captured the leader’s bottom lip between her teeth, bringing her back to a more humid kiss. With the brunette’s collaboration, she laid her on her back again, their tongues dancing in each other’s mouths; Minji bit the woman’s lower lip, sucking and licking it to ease its plumpness. Handong caught the other’s lips again, biting and sucking them while the leader let out a soft moan, tongues grazing each other again; their make-out session was sweet, humid and heated, but neither wanted to go further, at least not that night.

“Let me tell you something else: other than being a beautiful human being inside-out, with an amazing voice and a great personality, I just had the best make-out session of my life.” Said Minji, swollen lips for the amount of affection shared that night, while hugging Handong who was resting her head on her chest. “Honestly? Same. Time to go to sleep, it’s very late and tomorrow we have to clean up everything, before the others come back.” They bid their goodnights with a last peck, falling asleep into each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, if you're here and you liked it feel free to leave some kudos and if a small comment is always appreciated. You can find me on Twitter @siyeonseyes.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
